Harry Potter a Alternatívna Realita
by Drew4ever
Summary: Čo by sa stalo, keby Harrry v prvom ročníku prijal Dracovu ruku? Máte pravdu...všetko by bolo úplne inak. Preklad poviedky Alternation Nation.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter a Alternatívna Realita**

1 kapitola: Voľba

"...Určite nechceš mať priateľov z tej horšej sorty. V tom ti rád pomôžem," dokončil Draco a napriahol pred Harryho svoju ruku.

Harry rýchlo prebehol očami z Rona na Draca. _Nechcem tu byť šikanovaný_...Pomyslel si a s týmto vedomím prijal Dracovu ruku a potriasol si s ním.

Blonďatý chlapec sa na to iba uškrnul a uvolnil Harrymu vedľa seba miesto, na ktoré sa čiernovlasý chlapec bez váhania postavil, zanechajúc prekvapeného Rona za sebou. Než stihol niekto niečo povedať, vrátila sa McGonagallová a odvádzala ich do Veľkej siene na zaraďovanie.

"Som rád, že si si zvolil správnu stranu, Harry," povedal mu mladý Malfoy, keď sa zastavili pred triediacim klobúkom. Menovaný mu už ale nestihol odpovedať, pretože začal triediaci klobúk spievať.

Harry bol prekvapený. _Spievajúci klobúk? Ešte mi povedzte, že sa človek dokáže premeniť na zviera,_ pomyslel si. Klobúk dospieval a profesorka prehovorila.

"Dávajte pozor! Keď prečítam vaše meno, sadnete si na stoličku a položíte si na hlavu triediaci klobúk, ktorý vám vyberie vašu fakultu."

"Dúfaj, že budeš v Slizoline, Potter. Chceš predsa, aby bola tvoja matka na teba hrdá," poznamenal Malfoy.

"Moja matka?"

"Merlin...ty to nevieš? Tvoja matka bola jedna z najlepších žiačok, aké kedy Slizolin mal. Nechápem, čo videla na tom tyranovi z Chrabromilu."

Harry bol v tejto chvíli naozaj ustarostený. Ukazuje sa, že jeho vlastná matka bola v Slizoline. Prečo mu to ale Hagrid nepovedal? Keď to vie Malfoy, určite to musí vedieť aj Hagrid.

"Draco Malfoy," zvolala profesorka.

"Stretneme sa v Slizoline," sucho poznamenal Malfoy a vykročil k stoličke.

Len čo sa klobúk dotkol jeho hlavy, vykríkol: "Slizolin!" a Malfoy so sebavedomím úsmevom odišiel k slizolinskému stolu.

"Harry Potter," ozvalo sa sieňou.

Harry neváhal, sadol si na stoličku a nasadil si na hlavu triediaci klobúk.

"Harry Potter je povinný byť s nami. Záchranca musí byť v Chrabromile," ozval sa hlas niekde od Chrabromilského stola.

_Idiot_...pomyslel si Harry.

"Ktorý stôl a ako vyzerá?" spýtal sa hlas v Harryho hlave.

Harry mu celkom pokojne a nevraživo odpovedal: "Ten ryšavý pri Chrabromilskom stole."

"Ach, áno. To je Percy Weasley. Ten chlapec mal vždy veľké ústa," poznamenal hlas klobúka v jeho hlave. Harry sa na odpoveď zasmial, čo u žiakov a profesorov vo Veľkej sieni vyvolavo zmätenie a záujem.

"Každopádne do Chrabromilu som ťa nechcel zaradiť.Máš veľa odvahy a sily uzamknutej v sebe, sily pomocou ktorej môžeš dokázať veľké veci. Je tiež vidieť, že si prefíkaný a vieš sa o seba postarať. Musím priznať, že mi veľmi pripomínaš jedného žiaka. Volal sa Tom Riddle(lord voldemort). A rovnako ako u neho, aj u teba existuje len jedna fakulta, ktorá ťa dovedie k sláve. K sláve možno ešte väčšej, ako mal Tom Riddle. Pôjdeš na..."

"SLIZOLIN!" dokončil klobúk nahlas, čím šokoval asi každého človeka vo Veľkej Sieni.

Harry sa rozpačito postavil a pretože každý bol ešte v šoku z toho, čo sa práve udialo, obrátil tvoj pohľad na Draca, ktorý následne začal tieskať. Slizolinská fakulta jasala naozaj veľmi hlasno a Harry sa usmial úľavou, keď si sadal vedľa Draca.

"Dobrá práca, Potter. O čom ste sa tak dlho s tým otrhaným plesnivým klobúkom bavili?" spýtal sa Malfoy.

"Nič zaujímavé. Len to, že mám v sebe veľa sily a odvahy a že Slizolin mi pomôže k sláve a veľkej sile. Oh a tiež vravel, že mu pripomínam jedného žiaka, čo tu študoval."

"Naozaj? A koho?" zaujímal sa Malfoy.

"Myslím, že sa volal Tom Riddle," povedal nezaujato Harry a Malfoy stuhol šokom.

"Zaujímalo by ma, či ste príbuzní..." uvažoval Malfoy nahlas. Vzhľadom k tomu, že Malfoy vedel, kto Tom Riddle je, ani sa nesnažil skryť svoje prekvapenie a úžas. Usúdil, že keby Harry Potter nevedel, kto je Tom Riddle...pretože sa zdalo, že nikdo sa neobtažoval mu to povedať...potom nebol naozaj žiadny dôvod, prečo by sa mal obtažovať, aby mu to povedal teraz on.

"Prečo by sme mali byť príbuzní?" spýtal sa prekvapene Harry.

"No, neviem kto je ten chlap, ale keď ten klobúk povedal, že si ako on, tak je to možné, však?" vymyslel si rýchlo Malfoy výhovorku.

"Asi máš pravdu."

"Mohli by sme o tom chlapovi zistiť niečo viac. Preskúmame napríklad archívy Rokfortu, ak chceš..."

"Čo sú to archívy Rokfortu?"

"Aha... No, to je zoznam mien žiakov, ktorí študovali na Rokforte od čias jeho založenia. Ako si si pravdepodobne všimol, Rokfort je veľmi starý. Existuje jedna povesť, že je tu kniha, ktorá obsahuje mená všetkých detí, ktoré prídu na Rokfort študovať v budúcnosti a to aj mená ľudí, ktorí sa ešte nenarodili."

"Páni! S kadiaľ toho vieš tak veľa?" spýtal sa zvedavo Harry.

"Môj otec je v školskej rade. Rád ma informuje."

Harry vďačne prikývol a obrátil svoju pozornosť spät k večeri.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sa počas celej večere pozeral uprene na svoj tanier, pretože ľudia zo všetkých strán na neho hádzali zvedavé pohlady, ktoré mu boli nepríjemné.

"Ignoruj ich. Je to len banda tupcov," povedal Draco zlostne.

"Ja viem, ale nemôžem si pomôcť. Veď sa na mna pozerajú úplne všetci," vysvetlil Harry, značne unavený z toho, že je stredobodom pozornosti. V nasledujúcej chvíli Harrym prebehol nepríjemný pocit, ako keby ho niekto sledoval. Očami zablúdil k profesorskému stolu a všimol si hneď dva uprené pohľady.

"Kto to sedí vedľa Quirella?" spýtal sa zvedavo Harry.

"Kto? Aha. To je profesor Snape. Je to majster elixírov a navyše aj hlava našej fakulty," objasnil mu Draco jeho otázku.

Ten nepríjemný pocit ale nepochádzal od neho, ale čuduj sa svete, pochádzal priamo od Riaditeľa Dumbledorea. Hneď ako sa na neho Harry pozrel, pocítil zvláštny tlak vo svojej mysli a v nasledujúcej chvíli sa cítil otupený. Tak otupený, že nijako nemohol od

riaditeľa odtrhnúť svoj pohľad. Zrazu sa v jeho hlave začali premietať jeho spomienky. Videl tetu Petúniu nadávajúc mu do neschopných idiotov, svoju konverzáciu s hadom zo ZOO, cestu Rokfortským expresom a nakoniec jeho prijatie Dracovej ruky.

Bol to divný pocit, ako keby mu niekto prehrabával spomienky. Ten pocit sa mu nijako nepáčil, ale nebol schopný tomu zabrániť.

Z jeho otupenia ho vytrhol až Draco, ktorý ho silno buchol do pleca.

Draco sa na sekundu znechutene pozrel na Dubledorea, no potom svoj pohľad obrátil späť k Harrymu. Niektorí jeho spolusediaci si to nevšimli a tí čo si to všimli boli rovnako znechutení ako on.

"Potter, už nikdy sa nepozeraj Dumbledoreovi do očí!" prikázal mu Draco nahnevane.

"Prečo?" spýtal sa Harry a svoj pohľad obrátil na tortu pred ním.

"Dumbledore patrí k najlepším čarodejníkom, ktorý ovládajú Legillimenciu. To znamená čítanie myšlienok a spomienok. A práve to on robil teraz tebe. Nesmieš mu dať šancu skúsiť to znova," dokončil Draco tichým hlasom.

"To je pravda," ozvalo sa nejaké dievča vedľa Draca. Mala krátke čierne vlasy a aristokratické črty. "Dumbledore urobí všetko pre to, aby vás mal pod svojím starým, vráskavým, deravým, plesnivým prstom." Pár ľudí sa zasmialo nad jej popisom.

Další chlapec sa tiež pridal do ich konverzácie. "Pravda. My všetci sme si všimli, ako ticho zostalo, ked si bol zaradený sem k nám."

"Myslíte, že ma chce využiť?" spýtal sa Harry a ani sa nesnažil skrývať svoj hnev.

"Áno. Ale neboj sa. Naučíme ťa všetko, čo potrebuješ vedieť. Koniec koncov, nemôžeme mať vo fakulte Harryho Pottera, ktorý nevie nič o čarodejníckom svete."

Dievča si hlasno odkašľalo, čím na seba upútalo pozornosť.

"Mimochodom, som Pansy Parkinsonová. Som rada, že vás spoznávam," hrdo im oznámila a podala Dracovi a Harrymu ruku na privítanie.

"Som Harry Potter. Teší ma," predstavil sa Harry a pobozkal Pansy ruku.

Pansy očervenela ako paprika a rýchlo svoj pohľad stočila k tanieru.

Draco s druhým chlapcom sa iba uškrnuli.

"Blaise Zabini, mimochodom. Je dobré, že vás spoznávam," povedal chlapec a natiahol svoju ruku na pozdrav Dracovi a Harrymu. Chlapci si potriasli rukami a obaja ešte raz povedali svoje mená.

"Oh! Mám skvelý nápad. Mimochodom som Daphnee Greengrassová...viete čo? Mali by sme si vytvoriť štúdijnú skupinu."

"Štúdijná skupina? Veď ešte ani nezačal školský rok," zvolala Pansy rozhorčene.

"Nebudeme sa učiť na tento školský rok, mopslík," odpovedala jej Daphnee a uškrnula sa na ňu.

"Má pravdu. Mohli by sme sa stretávať na ihrisku a spísať do knihy všetky vedomosti, ktoré vieme. Mohlo by nám to všetkým pomôct chrániť sa proti takým ľuďom, ako je ten dedko Dumbledore," navrhol im Blaise.

"Blaise má pravdu. Okrem toho, nemôžeme na verejnosti vyzerať ako blbci, ktorí nič nevedia," pridal sa Draco.

"Super, tak sme dohodnutí. Začneme ešte dnes večer," vykríkla Daphnee s nadšením.

"Súhlasím. A začneme s Harrym. Ten to potrebuje najviac," ukončil túto debatu Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

:

"V poriadku, prvé ročníky. Nasledujte ma a nezaostávajte!" zvolal slizolinský prefekt mocným hlasom. "Ak sa po ceste stratíte, je to váš problém. Môže vám trvať aj niekoľko dní, kým vás potom nájdeme. Držte sa za mnou. Ideme!"

Naša novovytvorená päťka išla hneď za prefektom. Harry sa tak dlho rozhliadal v úžase a komentoval každý kúsok hradu poznámkou "WOW", až kým ho Daphnee neupozornila, aby nebol tak nápadný.

"No, aj keď je náš hrad o trochu menší, pripadá mi pôsobivejšie," poznamenal Draco.

"Hrad? Vy máte hrad?" spýtal sa v šoku Harry.

"Samozrejme že áno, Harry. Takmer každá starodávna rodina ho má," vysvetlil mu Draco.

"A čo vy?" obrátil sa Harry k Blaiseovi a Daphnee.

"Vieš zlatko, rodina Greengrass má dokonca dva hrady, ale sú menšie ako ten Malfoyov."

"Samozrejme. Všetko je vždy menšie a menej prestížnejšie, než to, čo vlastní rodina Malfoy," monotónne prehovoril Blaise.

"Svätá pravda, drahý Blaise," ochotne súhlasil Draco, na čom sa všetci zasmiali.

"A čo ty Blaise? Máte nejaký hrad?" vrátil sa Harry späť k téme.

"No, Harry," začal Blaise, "Moja rodina pochádza z Talianska, takže máme veľa viníc a veľmi veľkých domov, dokonca väčších ako sú panstvá. V Taliansku ale nenájdeš veľa hradov."

"No, Harry," napodobnila ho Pansy, ktorá na seba chcela očividne získať pozornosť, "moja rodina má dva hrady, ktoré sú takmer rovnako veľké ako tie Malfoyove. Tiež sú velmi luxusné a moja rodina vlastní množstvo firiem a podnikov," vychvaľovala sa.

"Mimochodom, Harry, bol si vychovaný u muklov, však?" spýtal sa Blaise, rýchlo zmeniac tému.

"Hej...Zostal som so svojou tetou, sestrou mojej mamy." Harry sa zamračil nad spomienkami a keď sa mu Draco pozrel do očí, uvidel tam bolestný výraz, ktorý Draca nahneval. Harry Potter je veľmi doležitý pre ich svet a navyše, ten chlapec mu začínal byť simpatický. V tomto momente sa rozhodol, že vezme Harryho Pottera pod svoje krídla, ponúkne mu ochranu a naučí ho, ako sa má správať správny kúzelník. Pomôže mu stať sa temným kúzelníkom.


	4. Chapter 4

:

Keď dorazili do Slizolinskej klubovne, prefekt zvolal: "Dávajte pozor! Na rade sú pravidlá." Mávol prútikom a zrazu každý prvák držal v ruke dlhý pergamen. "Prečítajte si to pozorne! Chcem od vás, aby ste sa to naučili a správali sa podľa toho." Prefekt dokončil svoju reč a postavil sa do rohu klubovne, pozorujúc prvákov pred sebou.

Draco, Harry a Blaise si hneď sadli za stôl a pustili sa do čítania.

"Pravidlo jedna," čítal Harry tichým hlasom, "neporušujte pravidlá."

Obaja sa nad týmto pravidlom zasmiali.

"Pravidlo dva," pokračoval podla jeho príkladu Draco, "nesmejte sa na pravidlách."

Po tomto pravidle sa rozosmiali ešte viac. Tretie pravidlo im doslova vyrazilo dych.

"Pravidlo tri," pokračoval pre zmenu Blaise, "varovala som vás."

Teraz sa smiali tak silno, až im z toho slzili oči. Ich dalším doslova šokom bolo, keď dostali silný elektrický šok priamo do ruky.

Prefekt, hneď ako to uvidel, prešiel znovu do stredu klubovne a zvolal: "Ako ste si už mohli niektorí všimnúť," pohľadom zablúdil k našej trojici, "tento pergamen vám mohol uštedriť elektrický šok. Toto kúzlo sa aktivuje vždy, keď si v duchu myslíte, že tieto pravidlá sú hlúpe alebo smiešne."

Daphnee sa obrátila k Harrymu: "Ono to myslí?" spýtala sa prekvapene. Harry len neveriacky pokrútil hlavou. Bol asi tak prekvapený, ako ona.

V ten moment sa do klubovne prirútil vedúci ich fakulty. Zastavil sa v strede miestnosti, vedľa prefekta a osobne si poprezeral každého študenta. Keď sa dostal k Harrymu, hodil na neho skúmavý pohľad a pozeral sa na neho o čosi dlhšie, ako u ostatných.

Napokon prehovoril.

"Dobrý večer, žiaci. Moje meno je Severus Snape. Som hlava vašej fakulty. Od tejto chvíle ste všetci jedna rodina a všetci držíte pohromade. Od tohto okamihu patríte k Slizolinu, tak sa podľa toho aj správajte. Očakávam od vás, že budete robiť svojej fakulte česť! Musíte ukázať, že ste hodný nosiť odznak Slizolinu. Ostatné fakulty sa k nám budú správať agresívne. Nedoverujú nám, preto ani vy nebudete doverovať im! Nikdy neprímajte veci, ktoré vám niekto ponúka, ak to nieje niekto zo Slizolinu. Nikdy neukazujte svoje slabiny. Nikdy nechodte na vlastnú päsť a hlavne, nikdy sa nenechajte chytiť. Vyhrali sme školský pohár šesť rokov po sebe. Preto sa uistite, že vás nemôžu chytiť, pretože by to ohrozilo našu fakultu. Nikdy nikomu nedávajte zámienku, aby vám odobral body. Mnohí ľudia vravia, že vyhrávame, lebo nadržiavam svojej fakulte. Aj keby to bola pravda, nieje to dôvod, prečo vždy vyhráme. Slizolin vyhráva, pretože sa nikdy nenechá chytiť. Vždy si vzájomne dôverujte, robte česť svojej fakulte a budte hrdí na to, že ste žiakmi Slizolinu. Takže, ešte raz vitajte!"

Profesor Snape po dokončení svojej úvodnej reči poprial všetkým dobrú noc a odišiel z klubovne.

"Dobre, mám pre vás poslednú vec," opäť prehovoril prefekt. "Dievčatá majú izby na schodisku vľavo, chlapci ša batožina je v izbách. Dodržujte zákaz vychádzania a prídte včas na raňajky. Dobrú noc vám všetkým."

Prefekt dohovoril a odišiel do svojej izby.

"Dobre, ideme," povedal Draco a vydal sa po schodoch do chlapčenských izieb. Na stene bol pergamen s rozdelením izieb.

Vincent Crabe a Gregory Goyle skončili v rovnakej izbe. Draco Malfoy skončil v izbe s Theodorom Nottom a Harry bol na izbe s Blaisom Zabinim. Spolu si šli hneď pozrieť izbu. Izba bola jednoduchá, boli tu dve postele z tmavého dreva, nad posteľou boli zelené závesy. Postele boli umiestnené v rohu izby. Medzi posteľami bola vkusná strieborno-zelená pohovka. Celá izba bola zariadená vkusne do zeleno-striebornej farby. Oproti pohovke bol krb, na ktorom spal had. Harry sa na neho zamračil.

V stene miestnosti boli dvere, ktoré viedli do kúpelne pre prvé ročníky.

Blaise sa okamžite odobral k posteli, pri ktorej mal svoju batožinu a začal vybaľovať. Jeho oblečenie bolo veľmi luxusné, všetko s toho najlepšieho a najdrahšieho materiálu. Harry sa cítil zahanbene, keď si pomyslel na svoje habity, ktoré kúpil za pár galeonov u madam Malkinovej. _Možno mi moji rodičia tiež niečo zanechali. Asi by som sa mal spýtať Draca, zdá sa, žeby mi vedel pomôcť. Budem to musieť čoskoro zistiť._Okrem toho, všetci vravia, že je v tomto svete slávny, takže aj keby mu rodičia nič nezanechali, Harry usúdil, že by mohol využiť svoju popularitu aby sa dostal do obchodov a dali mu veci zadarmo.

Harryho myšlienky prerušilo klopanie na dvere.

"Ďalej," zakričal Harry.

Draco vstúpil do miestnosti.

"Za päť minút máme stretnutie v klubovni. Trochu ťa zasvätíme do čarodejníckeho sveta," povedal Draco a opustil miestnosť.

Harry sa teda s Blaisom vybrali do klubovne. Daphnee s Dracom už ich čakali pohodlne usadení v kreslách. Keď ich uvidela Daphnee, usmiala sa a uvolnila im miesto na pohovke. Obaja chlapci sa pohodlne usadili a stočili svoj pohľad na Daphnee.

"Dobre. Lekcia číslo jedna: Musíte sa naučiť znášať nechutné poh+ady ostatných fakúlt. Hlavne Chrabromilu. Oni všetci očakávali, že budeš v Chrabromile, pretože tvoj otec, James Potter tam bol. Očakávalo sa, že tvoja matka, Lily Evansová, tam skončí tiež, ale ako vieš, nestalo sa tak a ona skončila v Slizoline."

"Tvoj problém je," pokračoval Draco, "že tvoji rodičia boli aj tak považovaní za dokonalý pár Chrabromilu, takže samozrejme ty "Harry Potter, záchranca čarodejníckeho sveta" si mal byť dokonalým stelesnením tvojich rodičov. Z čoho vyplýva, že si každý myslel, že budeš v Chrabromile. Takže si ich proste nevšímaj a ich to po čase prejde."

Harry pozorne prikývol a otočil sa na Blaisa, ktorý pokračoval: "Tiež sa nenechaj vyprovokovať. Dávaj si veľký pozor na toho Weasleyho z našeho ročníku, pretože je pravdepodobné, že bude považovať za zradu to, že si si vybral Draca namiesto neho a že si bol dokonca zaradený do Slizolinu."

Daphnee súhlasne prikývla. "Najdôležitejšie je, že celý náš život bol založený na príbehoch o tebe, takže je velmi pravdepodobné, že o tebe budú ľudia z ostatných fakúlt rozširovať nezmysly."

"V poriadku," prikývol Harry, "Som už ale poriedne unavený. Podme spať. Zajtra to dokončíme."

Všetci prikývli a každý sa vybral do dvojej izby.

Harry zaspával s pocitom, že snáď konečne našiel dobrých priateľov.


	5. Chapter 5

:

Bolo sedem hodín ráno, keď sa Harry zobudil. Posadil sa na posteli a spravil pár cvikov na natiahnutie svalstva. Postavil sa, odhrnul závesy na svojej posteli a do očí ho udreli slnečné lúče. Počkať...slnečné lúče? Veď v klubovni niesú žiadne okná a navyše, celá Slizolinská klubovňa je v podzemí. Pozrel sa teda, odkiaľ to svelto vychádza. Jeho oči sa rozšírili poznaním keď videl, že svetlo vychádza z jedného obrazu. Obraz visel nad krbom, na ktorom spal had. No jasné, Had! Uvedomil si Harry a rýchlo vstal a podišiel bližšie k hadovi.

Keď Harry prišiel bližšie, uvidel, že had už nespí a upiera na neho svoje oči.

"MHM...ahoj," opatrne povedal Harry. Had sa na neho pozeral v šoku, čo bolo Harrymu nepríjemné.

"Ja...nechcel ssssom ta ruššššiť," oznámil Harry po niekoľkých sekundách. Had opäť neodpovedal. Keď sa Harry chystal opustiť krb, had prehovoril.

"Ahoj. Sssom zassskočený. Už je to veľa rokov, čo bol nejaký človek ssschopný ssso mnou hovoriť."

"Aha...hmm...Dúfam, že si sa necítil osamelý...Ja viem, aké to je," odpovedal Harry zamračene, lebo si spomenul na stare "dobré" časy v komore pod schodmi.

"V každom prípade, teraz môžeššš so mnou hovoriť čassssstejšie," navrhol had.

"Ssssamozrejme že budem," súhlasil Harry. "hmmm... Ty asi nevieš koľko je hodín?" spýtal sa Harry neisto.

"Je pol ôsmej. Hore nad sverami sú hodiny. Verím, že ešte stihneš raňajky," odpovedal had.

"Ah vďaka. Idem sa prezliecť a pôjdem na raňajky. Uvidíme sa potom," rýchlo povedal Harry a vybral sa do izby po svoje veci. Vošiel do izby, rýchlo sa prezliekol a odišiel do kúpelne spraviť rannú hygienu. Keď sa vrátil do izby, uvidel na posteli sedieť Blaisa.

"Dobré ráno, Harry," pozravil ho Blaise.

"Bré ráno."

"Počuj," pokračoval Blaise, "idem si umyť zuby, počkáš tu na mňa?"

"Žiadny problém."

Draco vstúpil do miestnosti hneď ako ju Blaise opustil.

"Bré ráno Harry. Spal si dobre?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Dobré, Draco. Spal som v pohode. Teda... Rozhodne oveľa lepšie ako u tety a strýka. Čo ty?"

"Ja? Spal som dobre, ale posteľ bola podľa môjho názoru strašná. Spýtam sa otca, či by mi sem nemohol poslať nejaký kvalitný matrac. Chceš tiež jeden?"

"Uhm...Nechcem byť na obtiaž...to je v pohode," odpovedal Harry značne nervózny z tejto konverzácie.

"Nie je to obtažovanie, ak ponúkam."

"V tom prípade by som bol vďačný, ak by som jeden mohol dostať."

"Super. Poďme do klubovne, myslím, že Daphnee by tam už mala byť."

"Ok...Ale mám tu počkať na Blaisa. No nevadí, veď za nami príde," odpovedal Harry, schmatol tašku a chcel opustiť izbu. Draco ho však zadržal a povedal: "Tašku si nechaj tu. Aj tak nám ešte nedali rozvrhy. Dajú nám ich až pri ranajkách. Potom sa vrátime pre tašky."

Harry prikývol, položil tašku na zem a spoločne s Dracom opustili izbu a zamierili do klubovne.

Len co vošli do klubovne privítala ich Daphne.

"Ahojte chlapci," pozdravila ich.

"Ahoj Daphne," odpovedal jej Harry s plachým úsmevom.

"Dobré ráno, Daphne. Blaise si asi ešte stále upravuje jeho vlasy alebo...Au! Čo to..HUh...Ahoj Blaise."

"Ahoj Daphne," pozravil ju Blaise a škaredo sa pozrel na Draca. Harry sa len uškrnul.

"Tak ideme na tie raňajky alebo čo?" opýtal sa Blaise.

"Ideme!" ozvala sa zborová odpoveď.

Na ceste do Veľkej Siene si Harry všimol, že ho každý pozoruje. On to ale očakával, kedže bol "Chlapec, ktorý prežil". Niektoré z pohľadov ale boli nepriateľské. Hlavne tie od Chrabromilu. Harry sa narovnal a zatváril sa najľahostnejšie, ako len vedel a spolu so svojimi priateľmi pokračoval v ceste do Veľkej Siene.

_Nepoznajú ma! Nemajú žiadne právo sa na mňa takto pozerať! Ako sa opovažujú._ Pomyslel si Harry.

"...a počul som, že riaditel zvykne spájať na hodinách fakulty. Sadista jeden starý. Eštenech mi povie, že budeme mať hodiny s Chrabromilom!" rozčuloval sa Draco, keď sedeli vo Velkej Sieni a raňajkovali. "Harry, počúvaš ma?"

"Hmm...ani nie, prepáč," odpovedal mierne zahanbene Harry.

"Ach Harry, ale toto je doležité. Hovoril som, že budeme mať možno nejaké hodiny s Chrabromilom, takže musíme byť veľmi opatrný, jasné?"

"Jasné. Aha francúzky toast. Mňam!"

V ďalšom momente okolo nich prešiel prefekt, ktorý rozdával rozvrhy. Harry si rýchlo jeden zobral a začal ho čítať.

"Tákže. Pondelok...Prvú máme herbologiu s Bystrohlavom, potom dejiny mágie s Bifľomorom, ďalej je obed a nakoniec elixíry s Chrabomilom."

"Chlapci, mali by sme už ísť, aby sme stihli herbologiu," oznámila im Daphne.

"A ešte sa musíme vrátiť do izieb pre naše veci," upozornil ich Blaise.

Naša skupina vstala a spolu s ďalšími žiakmi, ktorí tiež skončili s raňajkami sa vybrali pre svoje veci a odtiaľ do skleníku č.1 na herbologiu.

Hodina herbologie prebehla podľa Harryho pomerne dobre. Nasledovali dejiny mágie. Na tejto hodine Harry zažil šok keď zistil, že ich bude učiť duch a následne zažil ešte väšší šok, keď ho uvidel na vlastné oči. Prvotný sok ale vystriedala ospalosť a to hneď

ako začal profesor ich prednášku. Harry si v tú chvílu pomyslel, že nič nudnejšie v živote nepočul. Po dejinách nasledovali Elixíry.

Harry a Draco sedeli v jednej lavici a čakali na príchod profesora Snapea. Ten o chvíľu vošiel do učebne. Slovo "vošiel" asi nieje to správne slovo. Hodilo by sa skôr "Vrazil".

"Na tejto hodine nebudeme používať žiadne kúzla. Trochu si vás preskúšam a uvidíme, čo vo vás je.

"Finnigan! Čo získam, ak pridám do odvaru paliny pravej drvený koreň asfodelu?"

"Uhm...J-ja neviem pane," odpovedal Seamus a hlas sa mu viditelne triasol. Profesor sa mu v duchu posmieval a vyvoval Harryho, ktorého ruka visela vo vzduchu.

"Získate dúšok živej smrti, pane," odpovedal poslušne Harry.

"Výborne, pán Potter. 10 bodov pre Slizolin. Skúsime to znova. Pán Thomas, kde budete hľadať ak vám poviem, aby ste mi priniesli bezoár?"

"M-myslím, že v tomto som na jednej lodi so Seamusom. Nemám ani tušenia." odpovedal Dean ustrašene.

Jediný, kto sa hlásil, bol Draco, tak ho Snape vyvolal.

"Odpoveď je v žalúdku kozy, pane." poslušne odpovedal Draco.

"Veľmi dobre, pán Malfoy. Dalších 10 bodov pre Slizolin. Pán Finnigan, skúsime to ešte raz. Aký je rozdiel medzi aconitum lycoctonum a aconitom napellus?" spýtal sa znovu profesor Snape.

"N-Nemám ani tušenia, p-pane." Tentoraz ruku zdvihol Blaise.

"Sú to dve príbuzné rastliny, prilbica žltá a prilbica modrá, ktoré poznáme aj pod názvom aconit. Jedovatú látku aconitín obsahuje však len jedna z nich, pane," odpovedal pokojne Blaise.

"Výborne, pán Zabini. Ďalších 20 bodov pre Slizolin."

Na konci hodiny stihol profesor všetkým fakultám okrem Slizolinu strhnúť ešte pár desiatok bodov, naopak Slizolinu ich udeliť.

Harry si pomyslel, že toto bola mimoriadne vydarená hodina.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tak fajn chalani, musím isť do knižnice spraviť si úlohu od McGonagallky…uvidíme sa neskôr, " oznámila našim chlapcom Daphnee a chystala sa opustiť Slizolinskú klubovňu.

"Počkaj Daphnee. Idem s tebou. Musím si v knižnici spraviť slohovú prácu o kúzle Wingardium Leviosa." Rýchlo ju zastavil Blaise a podišiel k nej.

"Aha. Tak fajn," pokrčila ramenami Daphnee. Pansy však pretočila očami.

"Ty si taký bifľoš, Blaise," posievala sa mu Pansy.

"Radšej byť bifľoš, ako byť dotieravý mopslík," odpovedal jej Blaise úplne pokojne.

"Teraz už poďme. Nechcem zbytočne strácať čas," sucho poznamenal Blaise a vyšiel z

Klubovne. Daphnee sa iba uchechtla a nasledovala ho. Pansy ich nasledovala s hlavou vysoko vztýčenou.

Draco a Harry nad nimi iba pokrútili hlavami a ďalej sa venovali domácim úlohám. Po pár minútach, ktoré im obom trvali ako hodiny, Harry konečne zdvihol hlavu od pergamenu, ktorý bol celý zapísaný jeho poznámkami a prehovoril: "Dobre, myslím že som hotový. Vďaka bohu, že nám učitelia nedávajú v prvý deň toľko úloh. Teda samozrejme s výnimkou profesora Snapea," Zaškľabil sa Harry nad poslednou vetou.

"Hej. Ale podľa mňa nieje ťažké napísať jeden dlhý pergamen o jednom z najjednoduchších elixírov," poznamenal Draco, ktorý svoju prácu dokončil oveľa skôr. Harry len nechápavo pokrútil hlavou.

"Ako si to mohol dokončiť tak skoro?"

Draco sa zasmial. "Od malička som mal tých najlepších súkromných učiteľov. Čo myslíš, že sme asi robili? Hrali šachy? Toto učivo som vedel už v šiestich rokoch," vysvetlil Draco.

"Fíha," podivil sa Harry, "Aké máme vlastne zajtra hodiny?" spýtal sa Harry.

Draco sa pozrel do rozvrhu a odpovedal: "Zajtra máme obranu proti čiernej magi s Chrabrobilom, potom máme hodinu štúdia, ďalej má-…" v tom ho ale Harry prerušil.

"Čo je to hodina štúdia?" spýtal sa prekvapene Harry. "O takej hodine som ešte nepočul."

"Ach, no, vlastne to nie je vyučovacia hodina. Máme vtedy jednu hodinu voľno, aby sme sa mohli učiť v knižnici alebo také niečo, " objasnil mu to Draco.

"Super. Takže keď nebudeme mať vtedy nič na práci, mohli by sme relaxovať a potom povedať, že sme riešili zložitú domácu úlohu?"

Draco sa usmial a prikývol na súhlas."Skvelé, Harry. Myslel si ako Slizolin."

Harry sa slabo začervenal a Draco pokračoval v čítaní rozvrhu.

"Ok. Takže obrana, hodina štúdia, potom nasleduje obed, následne transfigurácia…zase s Chrabromilom, no a nakoniec je astronomia s bystrohlavom. Tí sú ešte v pohode," Komentoval ich rozvrh Draco.

"Hmmmm," povedal neprítomne Harry.

"Nad čím rozmýšľaš?" spýtal sa so záujmom Draco.

Harry si povzdychol. "Chcel by som vedieť niečo viac o mojich rodičoch. Vieš, každý človek koho som stretol, začal hneď rozprávať o tom, ako veľmi sa podobám na svojho otca až na oči, ktoré mám vraj po mame. Ja len…veď tí ľudia toho vedia o mojich rodičoch viac ako ja!" takmer vykríkol Harry.

Draco sa zamyslel a odpovedal: " Myslím, že by som ti mohol pomocť zistiť o nich niečo viac."

"Naozaj?" spýtal sa nádejne Harry.

"Jasné. Pamätáš si ako som ti vravel, že moj otec je členom školskej rady? Napíšem mu list a požiadam ho, či by mohol niečo zistiť o tvojich rodičoch," ochotne navrhol Draco.

"To by bolo úplne super. Naozaj ďakujem." Takmer dojato odpovedal Harry a usmial sa na Draca. Ten sa usmial tiež.

"Žiadny problem, Harry. Ak by bolo niečo, čo potrebuješ vedieť, neváhaj sa opýtať mňa, Blaisea či dokonca Daphnee. Radi ti pomožeme. Mám na panstve jednu knihu, ktorá obsahuje takmer všetky informácie z čarodejníckeho sveta. Napíšem otcovi aby mi ju poslal a požičiam ti ju," Usmial sa na neho Draco a hneď vzal pergamen a brko a začal písať otcovi dopis.

Harry sa na Draca pozeral v úžase. Bolo pre neho ťažké uveriť, že by si tu na Rokforte získať priateľov. Pre Dudleyho a jeho poskokov bol vždy len háveď, ktorá bola len na škodu. Bude mu asi ešte chvíľu trvať, kým si na to zvykne.

…

V inej časti školy, presnejšie v riaditeľni, sedeli traja ľudia v kreslách a vášnivo diskutovali. Jeden z nich sedel za najväčším a najkrajším kreslom a jedol citronovú zmrzlinu. Druhý chlap sedel vzpriamene v kresle a mračil sa. Tretia osoba bola žena, ktorá taktiež sedela v kresle, mala dlhý špicatý klobúk a habit v zlato-oranžovej farbe.

Žena sa zamračila a zasyčala: "Povedz mi Albus, prečo je ten chlapec v Slizoline? Veď si vravel, že bude v Chrabromile!"

Muž v najväčšom kresle, Albus Dumblebore, riaditeľ rokfortskej strednej školy čarodejníckej si povzdychol a potlačil hnev.

"Uisťujem vás Minerva, že som spravil všetko, čo bolo v mojich silách, aby ten Fagan skončil v Chrabromile. Poslal som Hagrida, aby ho vyzdvihol a urobil som množstvo ďalších vecí na to, aby sa dostal do tvojej fakulty," Hájil sa Dumbledore.

"No, ale očividne to nezabralo," posmievala sa nahnevane McGonagallová a skrížila ruky.

Dumbledore prižmúril a kývol hlavou."Zrejme tam bolo pár trhlín, ktorých som si nevšimol." Dumblebore sa nečakane obrátil k Sevesurovi Snapeovi, tretej osobe v miestnosti.

"A ty, Severus, prečo sa k tomu chlapcovi správaš dobre? Mal si mu ukázať, ako ním opovrhuješ!"

Snape sa iba uškrnul. "Je zo Slizolinu, Albus." Povedal to takým tónom, akoby to všetko vysvetľovalo.

"Musíme niečo vymyslieť! Nemože byť náš Zlatý Chlapec ak je žiakom Slizolinu," znovu sa rozčuľovala Minerva.

"Vyzerá to tak, drahá Minerva," ozval sa Snape, "že váš Zlatý Chlapec sa bude musieť premenovať na nejaké iné meno. Ja neviem, napríklad...Strieborný Chlapec je tiež pekné meno."

Minerva sa chystala povedať mu nejakú urážku, ale Dumbledore ju umlčal.

"Drahé deti, buďme rozumní. Som si istý, že je tu spôsob, ako všetci možeme mať to, čo chceme."

Snape ohol peru a McGonagallová sa na neho prekvapene pozrela.

"Čo máte na mysli?" spýtala sa.

"Budeme musieť našeho slakého, mladého, naivného Harryho presvedčiť, že byť v Chrabromile je pre jeho vlastné dobro."


	7. Chapter 7

_Otče, _

_už je to týždeň od doby, kedy začala škola. Odpusť mi, že som nenapísal skôr, ale ako som ti napísal v predchádzajúcom liste, nečakane som sa priatelil s Harrym Potterom. Pre Harryho som akokeby kamarád a rada v jednej osobe. Verím, že je bezpečné a správne hovoriť o ňom ako o pravom Slizolinčanovi a čo viac, prejavil veľký záujem o to, dozvedieť sa niečo viac o jeho rodičoch. Navyše si myslel, že jeho matka bola v Chrabromile. Ale to sa dalo očakávať. Ale hlavný dôvod, prečo píšem tento list je ten, že by som považoval za užitočné, a Harry by ti bol veľmi vďačný, ak by si využil svoj vplyv na ministerstve získal akýkoľvek prostriedok na zlepšenie Harryho znalostí v oblasti čarodejníckeho sveta. Navyše si myslím, že by bolo pre nás prínosom, ak by sis a nejako stal Harryho poručníkom. Je zaujímavé, že Harry Potter, chrabrý záchranca celého čarodejníckeho sveta, vyrastal u muklov. Nielenže to boli muklovia, ale dokonca by som povedal že mágiu-neznášajúci muklovia. Kto by si pomyslel, že takéto prostredie je vhodné pre záchrancu? Dumbledore, samozrejme. Teraz k učiteľom. Severus Snape bol Slizolinu nápomocný ako vždy, ale pri McGonagallovej si niesom istý. Chová sa divne…v jednej chvíli uráža každého žiaka Slizolinu a v druhej chvíli sa snaží dostať Harryho na dobrú stranu. Vyzerá to tak, že je posadnutá, alebo sa konečne zbláznila od toho jej starého veku a príliš veľa červenej. Som si istý, že v tom má prsty Dumbledore. Hodiny boli náučné, ale ja som sa nudil, lebo to už všetko viem. Harry je za pomoci malého doučovania už takmer tak dobrý ako ja. Mám istú teoriu, že Dumledore od začiatku chcel, aby bol Harry zaradený do Chrabromilu a spriatelil sa s ľudmi ako je Weasley. Myslím si to, lebo keď som sa s ním poprvý krát stretol, povedal mi, že Weasley s ním sedel vo vlaku. Špinavý zradca s nečistou krvou, zrejme neodviedol dobrú prácu presvedčiť Harryho ns svoju stranu, vzhľadom k tomu, že mi Harry povedal ako Weasley slintal nad galeonmy, ktoré mu Hary ukázal. Nechcem ťa ďalej zdržiavať, vzhľadom k tomu že viem, ako si zaneprázdnený. Dúfam však, že budeš schopný postarať sa o všetky veci, ktoré som ti v liste písal v rekordnom čase. Bolo by fajn mať Harryho cez zimné prázdniny na panstve._

_S veľkou úctou, tvoj syn,_

_Draco Malfoy _

Lucius Malfoy dočítal list svojho syna a zamyslel sa. Zdalo sa, že všetko ide dobre, až na jednu jedinú vec a tým bol Dumbledore. Podľa jeho syna, starý muž má nejaké plány a to pre neho určite nieje dobré. Pravdepodobne, ako jeho syn spomínal, to má niečo dočinenia s Harrym Potterom. Mladý Potter sa očividne chce zistiť niečo o svojej rodine. Avšak je dôležité byť veľmi opatrný, pretože by sa mohlo stať, že by nechtiac robil Potterov názor na temté zlo a to by sa nemuselo skončiť dobre. S touto myšlienkou vstal zo svojho tronu, inak prezývaného stolička a vyšiel z miestnosti. Keď prechádzal okolo Narcissy, iba jej stroho pokýval hlavou a pokračoval v ceste. Dorazil do knižnice a hneď sa vydal po jednu knihu. Nie hocijakú knihu. Táto kniha bola špeciálna. Keď našiel knihu, ktorú hľadal, uškrnul sa a prešiel rukou po jej väzbe. Lucius si v tom momente spomenul na okamih, keď poprvý krát uvidel túto knihu.

"Toto je veľmi zvláštna kniha, Lucius," povedal mu vtedy jeho otec. "Je to jedna z najdôležitejších kníh, ktoré budeš niekedy vlastniť. Je v našej rodine po stáročia a túto knihe nenájdeš v žiadnom kníhkupectve." Mladému Luciusovi sa rozšírili oči a pozrel san a tú knihu v úžase. Spomienka skončila. Lucius sa zhlboka nadýchol a otvoril knihu. Listoval veľmi pomaly a opatrne.

"Nájdi mi rod Malfoy," zašepkal Lucius a na stránkach knihy sa hneď začali objavovať všetci členovia Malfoyovskej rodiny. Lucius sa zadíval na meno na konci naozaj dlhého rodokmeňa. _Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. _Toto meno bolo napísané krásnym ozdobným písmom.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, " vyslovil tentoraz zreteľne Lucius.

Na stránke sa objavila história života Draca Malfoya. Historia bola pomerne krátka, vzhľadom k tomu, že má iba 11 rokov. Boli tu zapísané iba základné informácie. Narodil sa v roku…jeho prvé známky mágie sa ukázali vo veku…začal sa súkromne vzdelávať vo veku…prijal list z Rokfortu vo veku…najväčší úspech dokázal vo veku...Lucius očami prelistoval stranu a vyslovil dlho očakávané slová:

"Harry Potter." No nič sa však nestalo. Skúsil to znova. Opäť však bezvýsledne.

"Nájdi mi rod Pottera," zavrčal na knihu Lucius a k jeho prekvapeniu san a stránke začali objavovať mená. Lucius sa pozastavil nad poslednými menami. Lilly Camellia Evansová Potterová a James Andrew Potter. Ich mená boli spojené menom:

"Henry James Nathaniel Potter…počkať…čo?"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sedel v zadnej lavici na hodine Transfigurácie s McGonagallovou. Harry spolu s Dracom a Blaiseom už dávno dokončil premenu krysy na pohár.

Dvadsať minút od začatia hodiny, už väčšina žiakov splnila zadanie až na Blaisea, ktorý svoju krysu premenil na chlpatý pohár. Po tridsiatich minútach od začatia hodiny sa premena podarila aj Hermione Grangerovej.

"Ach, výborne! Slečne Grangerovej sa to podarilo," zvolala nadšene McGonagallová. "Udeľujem 35 bodov Chrabromilu za vašu rýchlosť a talent, slečna," chválila ju profesorka.

Daphnee nemohla vydržať túto situáciu a preto sa prihlásila.

"Nech sa páči slečna Greengrassová," vyzvala ju profesorka.

"Pani profesorka, ale veď Harry dokončil svoju premenu už pred 15 minútami!" zvolala rozhorčene Daphnee.

"Oh, vážne? No, obávam sa, že som nič nevidela," odpovedala neprítomne McGonagallová.

Draco v tej chvíli nechcel nič iné, ako odtrhnúť tej starej babizni hlavu.

"Pani profesorka, my všetci sme ho videli skončiť ako prvého."

Než stačila McGonagallová akokoľvek zareagovať, všetci študenti Slizolinu sa postavili a začali obhajovať Harryho. Prekvapivo sa k nim pridali aj niektorí Chrabromilčania a McGonagallovej nezostalo nič iné ako ustúpiť.

"V poriadku. Myslím, že 20 bodov za pána Pottera bude stačiť. " dokončila profesorka a v tej chvíli zazvonilo a študenti sa vyhrnuli von z triedy.

Neskôr, asi 2 hodiny po večierke, sa skupina Slizolinčanov vybrala na hodinu Astronómie. Hrad bol strašidelne tichý, v diaľke bolo počuť stonanie duchov, za každým rohom bolo počuť podivné rinčanie a z obrazov tiché chrápanie. Všetci išli nesmierne potichu…ktovie, čo by na nich mohlo vyskočiť za najbližším rohom. Harry si povzdychol, keď si spomenul, že zajtra majú prvú hodinu lietania. Jeho úvahy prerušil desivý smiech prichádzajúci z chodby po ktorej išli.

"Čo to bolo?" sptal sa Harry a schmatol Blaisovu ruku. Daphnee schmatla pre zmenu Dracovu ruku.

Prefekt, ktorý išiel s nimi sa iba pobavene usmial. "Nebojte sa. To bol iba Zloduch. Snažil sa vás iba vystrašiť. Ináč je celkom neškodný. OK. Tu vás musím opustiť," povedal, keď konečne dorazili k triede v najvyššej veži.

"Musím sa rýchlo vybrať do Veľkej Siene na hliadku. Možno sa mi znova podarí chytiť Weasleyho a strhnúť mu body," hrozivo sa zasmial prefekt a odišiel.

Vstúpili do triedy a Harry a Draco sa hneď usadili v zadnej lavici. Profesor im zadal úlohu. Harry a Draco ju znovu dokončili ako prví, pretože obaja toto učivo už ovládali.

Ďalší deň ich lietanie prebehlo s Bystrohlavom bez problémov. No, stala sa jedna vec...profesorka Hoochová pochválila Harryho a Draca za ich vynikajúce lietanie a odporučila im, aby sa v druhom ročníku uchádzali o miesto v Slizolinskom metlobalovom tíme.

Neskôr mali výučbu histórie, z ktorej si znovu nikdo nič nezapametal, pretože všetci spali.

Po histórii bol čas na najdôležitejšiu hodinu: jedlo.

Daphnee sa zasmiala, keď sa pozrela ku Chrabromilskému stolu.

"Pozrite sa! Naša malá humusáčka sedí opäť sama."

Pansy, ktorá sedela vedľa Daphnee sa hlasno rozosmiala. Blaise sa uchechtol a Draco a Harry sa iba uškrnuli.

Harry sa zadíval na Weasleyho. Ten jedol nejaké špagety s paradajkovou omáčkou. Špageta mu visela z úst, omáčka stekala po brade a smial san a niečom, čo mu práve povedal čiernovlasý chlapec vedľa neho. Harry svoj pohľad obrátil na Hermionu Grangerovú.

"Kam čumíš?" spýtal sa Draco a natiahol hlavu, aby videl, akým smerom sa pozerali Harryho oči. Všetko, čo videl, bolo, že dievča s priezviskom Grangerová sa skrývala za knihu, takmer na konci dlhého Chrabromilského stola.

"Ale…nikam," zaklamal Harry.

"Pozeral si sa na tú humusáčku? Prečo?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Len som premýšľal…že vyzerá…nešťastne," odpovedal váhavo po niekoľkých sekundách.

Draco sa znovu iba uškrnul.

"Tu máš, Harry. Vezmi si. Sú veľmi chutné," povedala Daphnee, aby Harry odtrhol svoj pohľad od tej humusáčky. Nešlo o to, že sa na ňu pozeral, ale o to, ako sa na ňu pozeral…takmer s ľútosťou.

Daphnee sa nenávistne pozrela na Grangerovú, než sa milo usmiala na Harryho a podala mu pudding so slovami: "Skús to!"

Harry ochutnal a s blaženým úsmevom sa spýtal Daphnee.

"Mňam. Z čoho je to vyrobené?"

"Z krvi a tuku," odpovedala Daphnee s nevinným úsmevom.

Harry v tom momente vypľul zvyšok puddingu a malý kúsok pristál na habite Daphnee.

"Fuj…prepáč Daphnee," povedal Harry a otriasol sa. "Krv a tuk…to znie proste hrozne." Zachvel sa Harry a strčil si do úst čokoládový muffin.

….

Dni plynuli a o dva týždne tu bol Halloween.

"Tu máš, Harry. Skús to," povedala Daphnee a položila na Harryho tanier nejakú oranžovú čokoládu.

"Hmm…Daphnee…čo prestne to je?" spýtal sa pre istotu Harry, spomenúc si na incident s puddingom.

"Ach…to je len tá najlepšia vec. Volá sa to všeho-chutná čokoláda."

Blaise a Draco sa otriasli odporom, pretože vedeli, prečo sa tá čokoláda volá všeho-chutná. Harry to ale nevedel a preto sa znovu započúval do vysvetlenia, ktoré priam recitovala Daphnee.

"Je tam cítiť chuť kaše, kari korenia, náznak medu, škorice a paradajky."

Harry a Draco sa na seba pozreli a súčastne sa otriasli.

_To snáď nemyslia vážne! Kto toto vymyslel? _Pomyslel si neveriacky Harry.

"Znie to chutne," zažartoval Harry a s veľkou dávkou odvahy si strčil jednu tabličku do úst. Jeho oči sa rozšírili prekvapením.

"Je to prekvapivo dobré," vykríkol.

Draco prižmúril oči a zahľadel sa s vážnym výrazom na Harryho. "Myslíš to vážne?"

Daphnee odpovedala za Harryho. "Samozrejme, že je to dobré. Prečo by nemalo?"

Harry sa radšej vyhol jej pohľadu. Daphnee pochopila a chcela mu niečo nepekného povedať, ale bola prerušená profesorom Quirellom, ktorý vbehol do Veľkej Siene a vykríkol: "Trol! Trol je v hradnej veži!" a následne omdlel.

Celá sieň razom prepukla v obrovský chaos.

"Ticho!" zreval Dumbebore a všetci stuhli a stíchli. Dal jasný pokyn, aby prefekti vzali študentov do klubovní a aby nikdo nevychádzal zo svojich spoločenských miestností. Učitelia ho nasledovali do žalára s výnimkou Quirella, ktorý zmizol v zmätku a Snapea, ktorý zmizol zadnými dverami. Potom, čo Dumbledore dohovoril, všetci sa ponáhľali, aby jeho príkazy splnili. Tak ako tak, zatiaľ čo sa tri fakulty vybrali rýchlym krokom do svojich klubovní, slizolinská fakulta sa rozhodovala, či sa má aj ona vybrať do tej svojej, pretože by mohli naraziť na trola. Nakoniec to dopadlo tak, že zostali dostatočn zabezpečení vo Veľkej Sieni. Všetci sa posadili, aby pokračovali vo svojom Halloweenskom večierku.

O necelých 30 minút neskôr sa dvere Veľkej Siene otvorili a dnu vstúpil professor Dumbledore.

"Čo tu všetci robíte?" opýtal sa neutrálne riaditeľ.

Prefekt Slizolinu sa postavil, predstúpil pred profesora Dumbledorea a prehovoril.

"Keďže všetci profesori aj s vami odišli hľadať trola, muesli sme sa rozhodnúť, čo je pre našu fakultu najlepšie. Profesor Quirell povedal, že trol je v hradnej veži a do našej fakulty sa ide práve cez tú vežu. Takže sme sa rozhodli, že najlepšie bude zostať tu," Dokončil svoju reč prefekt a znovu si sadol na svoje miesto.

"Nech je to ako chce, za neuposlúchnutie príkazu strhávam Slizolinu 60 bodov. " dopovedal professor a chystal sa odísť.

"Ach…skoro by som zabudol. Harry Potter, chcel by som ťa vidieť zajtra v mojej kancelárii po raňajkách. Budeš ospravedlnený zo svojej prvej hodiny. To je všetko. Dovidenia," Dokončil riaditeľ a opustil Veľkú Sieň.

Harry sucho prehltol a Blaise, Draco a Daphnee si vymenili ustarané pohľady. Jedna vec bola istá. Dnes večer to bude naozaj dlhá noc.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore sedel na svojom kresle v riaditeľni a popíjal ohnivú whisky.

"Ach, Harry, čo budem robiť s tebou, chlapče?" spýtal sa Dumleodre sám seba a znova sa napil.

Odrazu mávol prútikom a všetky veci na jeho stole zmizli a boli nahradené pomerne veľkou sklenenou guľou. Keď Dumbledore položil svoje ruky na guľu, začal sa v nej tvoriť obraz. Uvidel Harryho, ktorý práve odchádzal z Veľkej Siene so zvyškom Slizolinu. Daphnee Greengrassová držala jeho ruku…chudera…ako keby Harry potreboval podporu od nej. Počkať…Draco Malfoy sa práve rozprával s Harrym Potterom. Keby sa sústredil, možno by mohol počuť o čom sa bavia.

"Neboj sa, Harry. Pripravíme ťa na to zajtrajšie stretnutie s Dumledoreom. Nebude vedieť…"

Harry a jeho skupina práve vošli do klubovne, kam jeho kúzelná sklenená guľa nemala prístup.

Takže na jeho zoznam starostí sa pripísalo nové meno. Draco Malfoy. Ten chlapec bol rovnako arogantný, ako jeho otec.

"Všetky kúzla sú stale na svojom mieste," šepkal ticho Dumbledore, "strach z kúziel som zasadil na Dursleyho a jeho ženu, povedal som Hagridovi, aby mu rozprával o tom, aký boli jeho rodičia hrdí Chrabromilčania…čo som ale prehliadol? Prečo klobúk poslal Harryho do Slizolinu a nie do Chrabromilu? " V tom sa Dumbledore zastavil. Jeho oči sa rozšírili poznaním. Chytil prútik a začal ním neverbálne ničiť všetky veci v miestnosti.

"Hlúpi Malfoyovci! Merlin im pomáhaj, pretože ich všetkých zničím," Zavrčal hlasno. "Samozejme, že si chcel spriateliť Malfoya. Ako som to len mohol prehliadnuť. Keď Harry videl, ako je oblečený mladý Malfoy a Weasley, určite pre neho nebolo tažké rozhodnúť sa, ktorého si vybrať. Merlin! Prečo ma to nenapadlo skôr!"

O približne hodinu neskôr bol Dumbledore schopný rozumne uvažovať. _Všetko ešte nieje stratené. Chlapec je ešte stale vo vývoji. Ešte ho môžem dostať na svoju stranu. _Pomyslel si riaditeľ a strčil si do úst citrónový cukrík. Následne otvoril zásuvku a vybral z nej denník. Otvoril ho a na prvej strane bolo napísané: _**Vlastnícvto Hermiony Grangerovej **_Otočil na ďalšiu stranu a začal nahlas čítať: "Drahý denníček…stale nemôžem uveriť že som čarodejnica…keby som nevidela dôkazy, myslela by som si, že som bola oklamaná…" otočil na ďalšiu stranu a pokračoval: " Nenávidím toho spratka Malfoya zo Slizolinu…nazval ma humusáčkou…nevedela som, čo to znamená, až kým mi o nevysvetlil Ronald Weasley…je to niekto, kto je čarodejník, ale jeho rodičia sú muklovia…keď mi to Malfoy povedal, bol tam aj Weasley a nikdo z nich sa ma nezastal…myslím, že Weasleyho nenávidím tiež..."

V tomto bode sa Dumbledore zastavil a hodil denník na druhý koniec miestnosti.

"Fuj…normálne mi je z toho zle." Postavil sa zo svojho kresla a odišiel spať.

….

Druhý deň ráno sa Harry zobudil, zívol a vstal z postele. Pomalými krokmi sa vydal ku stolu pre pohár s vodou. Cestou pozdravil hada oddychujúceho na krbe.

"Dobré ráno aj tebe, chlapče."

Harry sa usmial a znovu zívol. "Asi bude najlepšie ak pôjdem na raňajky…musím byť pripravený na stretnutie s Dumbleodreom."

"To bude v poriadku, chlapče. Počas týchto dvoch mesiacov si sa toho naučil naozaj veľa. Ak by si potreboval pomoc, budem na blízku. Albus nie je tak šikovný, ako si myslí. A navyše, ak je to tvoje prvé stretnutie, bude opatrný."

Harry sa na hada vďačne usmial. "Ďakujem ti za tvoje mile slová. Pomohli my."

Had sa mierne uklonil a dodal. "Pamätaj. Do očí sa mu nepozeraj dlhšie ako 5 sekúnd, lebo by ti znovu mohol čítať myšlienky."

"Budem na to myslieť. Uvidíme sa neskôr," dodal Harry a odišiel na záchod.

O pár minút neskôr už všetci sedeli vo Veľkej Sieni na raňajkách. Harry práve pil kávu so 4 kockami cukru.

"MHM…cukor s kávou…moje obľúbené raňajky," povedal so smiechom.

Pansy mu podala kúsok jablka. "Pomôže ti to prebudiť sa."

Harry iba pokrčil plecami a jablko zjedol.

Ich rozhovor bol prerušený profesorom Snapeom, ktorý pristúpil k ich stolu a podal Harrymu zložemý pergamen. Na pergamene bola nakreslená cesta do riaditeľovej kancelárie.

Akonáhle bolo po raňajkách, Harry nasledoval mapu usilovne až sa nakoniec stál pred kamenným chrličom. Harry už chcel povedať heslo, keď sa začal chrlič točiť a Harry začal stúpať po schodoch až sa nakoniec dostal pred Dumbledoreovu riaditeľňu.

Harry zaklopal. Nikdo sa neozýval a tak Harry otvoril dvere. V riaditeľni nikdo nebol a tak sa Harry začal obzerať. Na jednej stene vyselo strašne veľa portrétov. Ale iba jeden z nich Harryho skutočne zaujal. V tom portréte sedel muž vo veľkom tróne. Mal čierne vlasy dlhé až po ramená a jeho oči boli temné. Jeho plášť bol zo zeleného zamatu, ktorý bol lemovaný striebrom. Pod plášťom bola vydieť šedá košeľa. Pod portrétom bola pamätná doska s vyrytým nápisom _**Phineas Nigellus Black (1847-1925)**_

V ďalšj chvíli si Harry všimol hada, ktorý sa plazil pod portrétom. A že to nebol obyčajný had. Bol to had, ktorého Harry vídava každý deň oddychovať na krbe.

"Ahoj," usmial sa na hada Harry, "čo tu robíš?"

"Ako som ti už povedal predtým. Prišiel som ti pomôcť. Pozri sa pod stoličku vedľa ktorej stojíš. Mala by tam byť kniha…"

Harry sa zamračil a pozrel sa pod stoličku. "Je tam," povedal a pozrel sa späť na hada.

"Zdvihni ju, rýchlo," pokračoval had.

Harry sa zohol a opatrne zdvihol knihu. Stálo tam: _**Vlastníctvo Hermiony Grangerovej**_

Harryho oči sa rozšírili poznaním. "Nerozumiem," nechápavo povedal hadovi.

"Rýchlo si to schovaj a nevrav Albusovi, že to máš. Keď budeš mať čas, odporúčam ti čítať veľmi pozorne."

Harry rýchlo schoval knihu a narovnal sa. O sekundu neskôr vstúpil do riaditelne Dumbledore.

"Ach, Harry, drahý chlapče, už si tu?" spýtal sa Dumbledore a vybral sa sadnúť si do svojho kresla. Následne vyčaroval čajovú súpravu.

"Dáš si citrónový čaj, Harry?" spýtal sa milo Dumbledore.

Harry si spomenul na vetu, čo mu povedal Draco. _Neprijímaj žiadne nápoje._

"Ďakujem vám, pán riaditeľ, ale budem musieť odmietnuť. Ako iste viete, práve som bol na raňajkách a som úplne plný."

Riaditeľ vyzeral byť na moment sklamaný, ale rýchlo svoje sklamanie skryl za milý úsmev.

"Prosím," povedal Dumbledore a ukázal rukou na kreslo pred ním. "Sadni si, drahý chlapče."

Harry sa teda opatrne posadil.

"Takže, " pokračoval professor Dumbledore, "Profesorka McGonagallová sa zmienila, že si na jej hodinách mierne vyrušoval…tým, že si dokončil svoju úlohu príliš rýchlo," poznamenal riaditeľ a zadíval san a Harryho spoza polmesiačikovitých okuliarí.

"Musím povedať, že…" znovu začal Dumbledore, "som sa v tebe sklamal, Harry. Očakával som od teba viac."

_To myslí vážne? _Spýtal sa sám seba Harry v duchu. _Tak on je sklamaný? To je taký tĺk._

"Obávam sa, že nerozumiem, prečo si profesorka myslela, že je zlé keď som bol na jej hodinách rýchly. Nemalo by to znamenať, že dobre učí, keďže chápem všetko tak rýchlo?" poznamenal Harry s falošným zmätkom v hlase. Potom zaváhal a Dumbledore si to nanešťastie všimol.

"Čo sa deje, Harry? Mne to môžeš povedať," milo ho vyzval Dumbledore.

_To určite…_Pomyslel si Harry, ale napokon prehovoril.

"No, Draco ma už toho naučil veľa o čarodejníckom svete…pretože…ako asi viete…nikdy som nevedel, že som čarodejník, až kým mi Hagrid nedoniesol ten list…" tu sa Harry zasekol.

"Pokračuj, milý chlapče," popohnal ho Dumbledore.

"No a proste prvú vec čo ma naučil bolo nespoliehať san a iných," dokončil Harry.

Dumbledore zdvihol obočie. _Tak toto mi chcel povedať? Fuj._ Pomyslel si Dumbledore.

"Ach, drahý chlapče. Poznal som tvojich rodičov."

"No, ja nie," zvoval sarkasticky, "A vôbec nechápem, čo to má spoločné s touto kázňou slušného správania."

Z jedného portrétu sa ozval smiech, skrývajúci za kašľanie. Bol to portrét Phineasa Blacka.

"No, Harry, počul som nejaké zvesti, že by si možno mohol vedieť, čo sa stalo Hermione Grangerovej. Nebola vo Veľkej Sieni, keď zaútočil troll." Povedal Dumbledore pomaly a rozvážne.

_Perčo sa ma toto pýta? _Pomyslel si zmätene Harry. Blaise mu povedal, že musí byť opatrný, keď s ním niekto povorí takto.

"MHM…kto to je, pane? " spýtal sa Harry s hraným zmätkom v hlase. Dumbledore zdvihol obočie, čo spôsobilo, že Harry mierne sčervenal.

"Ah, to je tá hu…to dievča s kučeravými vlasmi čo stale číta…už si spomínam," povedal Harry a takmer si nafackoval za to, že ju takmer nazval humusáčkou. _Dúfam, že si Dumbledore nič nevšimol._

"Stratila sa, alebo sa jej niečo stalo? Mohla by byť v knižnici," povedal Harry vecným tónom.

"Nie, nestratila sa," odpovedal Harrymu Dumbledore, "takže mi k tomu nemáš čo povedať?" spýtal sa Dumbledore a snažil sa to povedať čo najmilšie.

Harry si pomyslel, že trochu srandy nezaškodí.

"No, viete…" začal Harry a Dumbledore pocítil triumf víťazstva, " viete, že na svete sú fazuľky, ktoré keď človek ochutná, môže pocítiť akúkoľvek chuť? Minule som si jeden balíček otvoril s Dracom a viete akú chuť mala tá fazuľka? Chutila ako stare plesnivé ponožky! Celý deň som potom nič nejedol, pretože mi bolo hrozne zle…Takmer som ovracal profesora Snapea…" počas tohto monológu sa Dumbledoreova nálada zmenila o 360 stupňov a on pocítil silnú frustráciu.

"…ale vy ste asi mali na mysli tú vec s Hermionou Grangerovou," povedal Harry a Dumbledore nedočkavo prikývol.

"V tom prípade…" začal Harry a Dumbledore doslova hltal každé jeho slovo. "vám nemôžem pomôcť. Sotva viem, že existuje."

Dumbledore stisol pery a prižmúril oči. Ten chapec bol neuveriteľne…frustrujúci.

"Takže si nepočul, že pán Weasley slečnu Grangerovú urazil a ona celý deň preplakala na záchodoch?"

"Nie pane, ľutujem, ale nič také som nepočul. Takže…ona je mŕtva?"

"Nie nieje. Podarilo sa jej proti trolovi brániť. Bohužial poznala málo útočných kúziel a tak…teraz leží na ošetrovni v kóme. Tomuto všetkému sme mohli predísť, keby mala aspoň jedného priateľa, ktorý by sa jej pred pánom Malfoyom a Weaslem zastali a nič z tohoto by sa už potom nestalo."

Harry iba nezaujate prikývol čoho si Dumbledore všimol.

"No nič, Harry. Môžeš ísť."

Harry mu poďakoval a vstal. _Pomaly, Harry! Nechceš predsa, aby si myslel, že sa od neho snažíš čo najrýchlejšie utiecť._

Hneď sa vybral na hodinu, ktorú mali s profesorom Quirellom. Predtým než si sadol na svoje miesto vedľa Draca, hodil na neho víťazný úsmev, ktorý mu Draco s radosťou oplatil. Keď sa professor otočil a začal niečo písať na tabuľu, Harry sa k Dracovi naklonil a pošepkal mu:

"Asi sa potešíš," začal Harry, "ale Grangerová včera bojovala s tým trolom."

Dracova tvár sa rozžiarila radosťou.

"Vážne? Je mŕtva?" spýtal sa dychtivo Draco.

Harry pokrútil hlavou. "Nie, bohužiaľ." Draco ako na povel zosmutnel. "Je v kóme," pokračoval Harry a bol potešený Dracovou reakciou, ktorý zalapal po dychu a široko sa usmial.

V nasledujúcej chvíli sa k nim otočil professor a oni boli nútený robiť si poznámky.

Po skončení hodiny sa Harry a jeho priatelia vybrali do Veľkej Siene.

"Jas a potrebujem o niečom pozhovárať s profesorom. Žiaden starch, bude to len pár minút. Stretneme sa vo Veľkej Sieni," povedala Daphnee a vrátila sa naspäť do triedy.

Quirell stál pri stole.

"Áno?" spýtal sa a povytiahol obočie.

_Zdá sa mi to, alebo vyzerá nervózne. _

"Pán professor, ja len…len som vám chcela vyjadriť svoju vďačnosť," povedala Daphnee.

"A to už za čo, slečna Greengrassová?" spýtal sa potichu a bez koktania Quirell-Voldemort.

"Ten troll, ktorého ste vyčarovali zaútočil na humusáčku a tá je teraz v kóme. A Harry sa ňou už viac nebude zaoberať. Samozrejme viem, že s tým nič nemáte spoločné, pane," povedala takým tónom, ktorý znamenal že opak je pravdou.

"Ale aj tak som vám chcela vyjadriť svoju vďačnosť…všimla som si, že k nej Harry začínal prejavovať isté sympatie a my si nemôžeme dovoliť, aby sa s ňou nebodaj spriatelil," skončila svoju ďakovnú reč Daphnee a Harryho meno povedala s privlastňovacím tónom.

Quirell-Voldemort sa uškrnul a pomaly prešiel k nej. Naklonil sa tesne k nej a zašepkal: "To bol len taký malý darček pre mojich verných hadov. "

Keď sa Daphnee pozrela do jeho očí, ktoré boli odrazu ohnivo červené, zalapala po dychu a vytreštila oči.

Quirell sa narovnal a vrátil sa späť k stolu. Daphnee sa na neho pozerala v úžase a jemu bolo jasné, že udhalila, kto v skutočnosti je.

"Verím, že môžem rátať s vašou mlčanlivosťou, slečna. Ináč by som musel spraviť isté…opatrenia," zakončil Voldemort-Quirell.

"Samozrejme!" odpovedala rýchlo Daphnee.

Quirell sa takmer usmial. "V tom prípade by ste mali ísť na obed."

"Správne," odpovedala ešte stale v šoku Daphnee. "Uvidíme sa na ďalšej hodine, profesor," odpovedala dievčina a prakticky vybehla z miestnosti. Rýchlym krokom sa vydala do Veľkej Siene. Cestou sa upokojila, takže si nikdo nevšimol, že sa niečo stalo.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore zavrčal a hodil Denného proroka na stôl. Profesorka McGonagallová, ktorá prišla len pred chvíľou prekvapene zalapala po dychu a dala si ruku na srdce. Dokonca ani po toľkých rokoch si nezvykla na Albusove výbuchy hnevu. Pomaly si položila ruky do lona a očami zablúdila k titulke Denného proroka. Do očí bijúci nápis hlásil:

Lucius Malfoy podporuje muklorodenú.

Albud Dumbledore mlčí.

McGonagallová takmer spadla zo stoličky. Pokračovala v čítaní článku.

_Šokujúce zistenie! Pán Lucius Malfoy oznámil jeho podporu pre muklorodenú žiačku Hermionu Grangerovú. Šikovná Chrabromilčanka v prvom ročníku zostala v kóme potom, čo bola nútená brániť sa pred trolom, ktorý sa záhadným spôsobom dostal do rokfortskej školy. _

Profesorka vyskočila zo stoličky. "Albus! To je katastrofa! Čo budeme robiť?"

"To nieje všetko," povedal, "pokračuj v čítaní."

McGonagallová sa zamračila. Čo môže byť ešte horšie?

_Incident sa dostal na verejnosť vďaka odvážnej skupine…SLIZOLINU! K incidentu došlo presne na Halloween. _

"Ach, ten Malfoy je ale nechutný. Počúvaj, čo povedal."

_Každé magické dieťa na svete je pre mňa dôležité. A všetci si zaslúžia cítiť sa bezpečne, keď idú do školy._

"Veď to je úplná blbosť! Nikdy mu nezáležalo na nikom inom ako na sebe a jeho synovi. Aj to len preto, lebo je to jeho jediný dedič. Musíme s tým niečo urobiť!" vykríkla stará žena nahlas.

Dumbledore sa na ňu uprene pozrel a povedal: "Hádam, že si si neprečítala časť, kde Harry Potter ponúka exkluzívny rozhovor pre proroka."

"Čože?" šokovane zašepkala stará žena a s neblahým tušením sa znova zadívala na článok.

_Riaditeľ školy si ma na druhý deň po incidente zavolal do svojej kancelárie…Nemohol som pochopiť, prečo…je to len môj riaditeľ…nič viac...zavolal si ma a povedal mi každý detail a tom nešťastnom incidente…neviem, prečo si zo všetkých ľudí vybral práve mňa…ale je to podozrivé…akoby chcel, aby som sa cítil previnilo…Ale prečo by som mal? Bol to troll, kto ublížíl Hermione Grangerovej a boli to učitelia, ktorí ju nedokázali ochrániť. _

Skôr, než stihla profesorka niečo povedať, do kancelárie vstúpil Severus Snape.

"Vitaj, Severus, " privítal ho fúzatý chlap.

Snape prikývol a prisadol si k nim. Na stole uvidel vytrhané stránky z denného proroka, čo znamenalo, že riaditeľ už má za sebou výbuch hnevu. Severus sa po tomto skonštatovaní hneď trochu uvolnil, no navonok to nikdo nepoznal.

"Už som to čítal," ozval sa Snape.

Dumbledore sa na neho uprene pozrel. "Schvaľuješ, čo urobili?"

Severus mu pevne pozrel do očí. "Vieš, že áno." McGonagallová sa na neho šokovane obrátila. "Ako môžeš? Ty zradca!" vykríkla.

Menovaný sa len uškrnul a podal riaditeľovi vysvetlenie.

"Keď si nešiel na ministerstvo hneď, ako sa to stalo, vzali situáciu do vlastných rúk. Je to tvoja chyba, Albus. Mal si tam ísť hneď a nejako to vysvetliť. Teraz to bude oveľa tažšie. Sú naozaj prefíkaní a to ja, ako ich vedúci, rozhodne schvaľujem." Posledná veta očividne patrila profesorke transfigurácie.

Dumbledore obrátil oči k oknu. "Neočakával som, že sa toto stane," zašepkal starý professor a Snape prevrátil očami. "Nehovor mi, že si očakával, že študenti budú ticho."

Keď Dumbledore neodpovedal, Snape sa ironicky usmial. "Takže tak to je. Preto si s tým nešiel hneď na ministerstvo. Očakával si, že študenti nič nepovedia. "Severus potlačil smiech a Albus v rozpakoch odvrátil hlavu. Profesorka len ticho sedela a sledovala týchto mužov. Keď tak premýšľala nad Severusovým vysvetlením, dávalo to zmysel. Keby Albus vyšiel s tým incidentom skôr, mohli by to nejako uhrať vo svoj prospech. Ale takto to vyzerá, akoby Albus niečo skrýval. Ale ako si mohol Albus myslieť, že deti nenapíšu domov o incidente, pri ktorom skoro zomrelo dieťa?

"Priznávam, že som zle vyhodnotil situáciu," začal sa brániť Dumbledore, "myslím, že po viac ako sto rokoch mám nárok na nejakú chybu." Severus sa zaškľabil, McGonagallová prevrátila očami a Dumbledore si decentne odkašľal v snahe získať opäť ich pozornosť.

"Bez ohľadu na to, čo sa stalo, mám stale ešte eso v rukáve. Aj keď som nemal v plane použiť ho tak skoro," povedal Dumbledore tajomným hlasom.

Severus v podozrení prižmúril oči, McGonagallová sa usmiala v očakávaní. Nech to bolo čokoľvek, obaja čakali niečo, čo súvisí s Harrym Potterom.

Severus nikdy nemal rád Jamesa Pottera, no jeho syna áno. Najmä preto, lebo bol zaradený do Slizolinu a spriatelil sa s Dracom. Nesprával sa arogantne a bezohľadne ako jeho otec. Naopak. Bol pokojný a pozorný, výborný žiak, hrdý slizolinčan s dobrým srdcom. Rovnako ako Lily. V celku, Harry Potter bol stelesnením Lily Evansovej. Od chvíle, keď bol chlapec zaradený do Slizolinu, rovnako ako Lily, Severus v ňom okamžite začal hľadať toto výnimočné dievča. Niekedy pochybuje, či bol James Potter naozal taký, ako si on myslí. Keby bol, Lily by si ho určite nevybrala. Toto si zaslúži hlbšiu analýzu, ale pre túto chvíľu Severus znova upriamil svoju pozornosť na riaditeľa, ktorý práve vyberal zo zásuvky nejaký pergamen. Rozvinul ho, usmial sa a začal čítať.

"Povolenie na trvalé magické opatrovníctvo." Dumbledore na nich žmurkol a otočil pergamen, aby si ho obaja mohli prečítať.

Severus rýchlo mávol prútikom a pergamen sa vznášal pred nimi. Nemal z toho dobrý pocit.

**Povolenie na trvalé magické opatrovníctvo**

**Dieťa:**

**Meno:** Harry James Potter

**Dátum narodenia:** 31.07.1980

**Pohlavie**: Muž

**Rodičia:**

**Meno otca:** James Potter

**Dátum narodenia:** 27.03.1960

**Meno matky:** Lily Potterová

**Dátum narodenia:** 30.01.1960

**Opatrovník:**

**Meno:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Dátum narodenia:** 02.08.1881

**Pohlavie**: Muž

Severus sa pozrel na miesto, kde bol Lilyn magický podpis. Nevedel čo to znamená, no jeho vnútro na na neho kričalo. Zamračil sa a jeho prsty sa začali chvieť od všetkej tej magickej energie v pergamene. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a rozhodol sa, že o tom popremýšľa neskôr. Nevšimol si však Albusa, ktorý sa na neho podivne pozeral.

"Takže," začal Severus, "čo s týmto plánuješ urobiť?" kývol hlavou na vznášajúci sa pergamen.

Albus sa takmer uškrnul a znovu schmatol pergamen. "Samozrejme sa chystám preradiť Harryho do Chrabromilu."

Triediaci klobúk, ktorý doneraz nehybne ´odpočíval´ na polici sa hlasno zasmial. No hneď, ako sa na neho otočili prítomní sa znovu utíšil a pozrel sa iným smerom. Phineas Nigellus Black, sediaci na svojom tróne alias riaditeľskom kresle na portréte zdvihol obočie a ešte pevnejšie stisol opierku svojho kresla. McGonagallová sa šťastne usmiala. S Harrym vo svojej fakulte by sa školské body len hrnuli a nakoniec by vyhrali školský pohár a tým porazili Slizolin.

"Ďakujem, Albus," usmiala sa na starčeka.

Severus nad profesorkou ohrnul nos a otočil sa na riaditeľa. "Aké ďalšie plány máš nachystané, Albus?"

Menovaný sa zamyslel. "No, hneď ako sa mi podarí získať si Harryho, prinútim ho ospravedlniť sa mladému Weasleymu. Chcem, aby sa z nich stali priatelia." McGonagallová znovu šťastne zatliskala a Albus sa na ňu láskavo usmial.

"Ospravedlniť? Prečo by sa pre Merlina mal Potter niekomu ospravedlňovať?" spýtal sa Snape, neschopný naďalej skrývať svoj hnev. Absolútne nesúhlasil so žiadnym Albusovým plánom, no bolo len málo čo mohol urobiť. To, čo ho najviac vytáčalo bol Albusov plán vynútiť si priateľstvo medzi ryšavým tupcom Weasleym a jeho hadom. Harry Potter sa napriek všetkému spriatelil s Dracom a jeho skupinou a podľa toho čo videl, Harry Potter sa pomerne rýchlo a dobre učil všetko, čo ho Draco (teda pravdepodobne Lucius prostredníctvom Draca) naučil.

...Keď už hovoríme o Luciusovi, čím skôr by ho mal kontaktovať a upozorniť na to, čo má Albus v pláne. Koniec koncov, Lucius má vplyv na ministerstve skoro väčší ako Albus. Hlavne preto, lebo Lucius sa bavil s ľuďmi, ktorí Albusa vôbec nemali radi. Ten má predovšetkým vplyv u "malých ľudí" na Ministerstve. Ľudia s podradnou prácou, ako napríklad Artur Weasley.

Bez ohľadu na všetko, nie je veľa vecí, ktoré môže Lucius spraviť. Napriek tomu to neznamená, že sa Harry musí priateliť s tým tupohlavcom. Každopádne, bude zaujímavé vidieť chlapcovu reakciu.

"Severus," začal hovoriť riaditeľ, "chlapec sa musí priateliť s primeranými ľuďmi. A vzhľadom k nedávnym udalostiam..." povedal a položil noviny na stôl, "som si uvedomil, že zmeny musia byť vykonané skôr, ako som očakával. Samozrejme, nikdy som nepočítal, že si Harry vyberie Draca namiesto Rona."

Severus sa uškrnul. "Podľa toho čo som počul, Weasley slintal keď uvidel Potterove galeóny vo vlaku a prakticky mu vytrhol jeho občerstvenie z rúk. Zdá sa mi, že všetko čo si mi o chlapcovi povedal, je lož. Môže vyzerať ako jeho otec...ale všetko ostatné mi stále viac pripomína jeho matku Lily." Severus dokončil svoju mini-reč a široko sa uškrnul. Albusa prekvapilo, že bol k nemu taký úprimný.

"Ako...odvážne...si sa rozhodol mi to povedať, drahý chlapče," povedal Dumbledore tvrdo a vážne. Severus sa iba sucho zasmial. "Len hovorím fakty, Albus. Vlastne, keď nad tým tak premýšľam, vôbec si nemyslím, že Potter je taký ako jeho otec. Pozorne som ho sledoval od vtedy, ako sa dostal do Slizolinu a spriatelil sa s Dracom a uvedomil si, že v ňom vidím jeho matku a nie otca."

Albus si dal zásležať, aby v jeho pohľade bol vidieť veľký hnev. Celá tá práca bola zbytočná. Teraz Albus vedel, že Severus bude s chlapcom zaobchádzať tak, ako so všetkými svojimi hadmi...spravodlivo a dobre. Fuj! Len to pomyslenie bolo Albusovi odporné.

"Von! Obaja!" vykríkol Albus náhle a mávol rukou k dverám. McGonagallová a Snape sa rýchlo ponáhľali k dverám. Albusa znova zachvátil veľký hnev. Obraz Phineasa Blacka starostlivo dával pozor na to, čo Albus v záchvate hnevu povie.

...

"Ok. Počúvajte toto," zvolal Blaise a zavrtel sa na sedadle v spoločenskej miestnosti. Vedľa neho sedel Harry a Pansy sa z druhej strany nechutne lepila na Harryho. Draco ako obvykle sedel vo vlastnom kresle a Daphnee tiež. Blaise držal v ruke malú knihu a všetci ho pozorne počúvali. Hlavne Harry, pretože väčšina vecí bola pre neho nová.

Blaise pokračoval: "Tí, ktorí praktizujú pre sebecké ciele alebo zlomyselné účely môžu byť naozaj nebezpeční nepriatelia. Zvlášť ak sú takí vynaliezaví ako vy dvaja," dokončil Blaise a ukázal na Harryho a Draca. Ten sa iba uškrnul a povedal: "Čo je ešte v tej knihe, Blaise?"

Menovaný len pretočil očami. "Veľa vecí," odpovedal. Draco sa na neho nepríjemne pozrel. "To viem aj sám. Mám na mysli, či je tam niečo naozaj zaujímavé…" Blaise sa nahneval a slabo ho kopol do nohy. Draco to odignoroval a lepšie sa usadil v kresle.

"No…je tu veľa vecí o upíroch a dokonca celá kapitola o posadnutí," začal Blaise, "vlastne, kvôli tejto kapitole som napísal matke, aby mi tú knihu poslala," doplnil chlapec a pozrel sa na Harryho. Zavrel knihu a naklonil sa ku kamarátom.

"Myslím, že professor Quirrell je posadnutý."

Daphne zabehla slina a začala silno kašľať. Harry sa na ňu s obavami pozrel a rýchlo jej podal fľašu vody.

Predtým, ako mal Blasie šancu podložiť svoje tvrdenie, prišlo k nim asi 13 ročné nervózne dievča, ktoré v ruke držalo noviny. Harry san a ňu vľúdne pozrel a povedal jej: "Môžeme ti pomôcť?" Dievča sa trochu osmelilo.

"Ja…napadlo ma…Mohli by ste mi podpísať Denného Proroka?" Harry a spol. sa ocitli vo veľkom šoku a pozreli san a seba. Dievča znovu začalo byť nervózne a na sekundu sa rozhliadla okolo seba. Všimla si, že ostatní študenti sa na nich začali so záujmom pozerať.

"To preto, že mi prišlo veľmi cool to čo ste urobili. V jednom článku ste dosiahli, aby riaditeľ vyzeral ako tupec, Chrabromil tiež aaaaa! Vlastne ste dosiahli, že Slizolinčania vyzerajú ako hrdinovia! Mám v plane si tento článok zarámovať a napadlo ma. Nebolo by skvelé mať na ňom podpis tých, ktorí za to môžu? Teda ak budete súhlasiť…" vysvetlilo dievča a neisto dala noviny pred Draca. Ostatní študenti iba súhlasne prikyvovali. Blonďatý chlapec si nafúkane a pyšne vzal noviny. "Samozrejme. Všetko pre študentov zo Slizolinu," povedal a podpísal sa vedľa článku. Potom podal noviny Blaiseovi a ten zasa Harrymu. Tomu to prišlo divné, no keď sa tam podpísali jeho priatelia, bolo to v poriadku. Dievča sa na nich usmialo. "Vďaka," povedalo a rýchlo sa vrátilo k svojim priateľom.

"Takže," začal Draco, "Čo si to hovoril o tom, že je Quirrell posadnutý?"

"No…" odpovedal Blaise, "podľa mojej knihy má Quirrell všetky príznaky posadnutia. Bod, ktorý ma v tom utvrdil bol ten incident s trolom. Quirrell je expert na trolov a neexistuje spôsob, akým by sa ich bál. Moja teória je, že duch, ktorý ho ovláda bol zabitý trolom…a to spôsobilo, že sa duch začal báť trolov."

Harry sa zamyslene zamračil nad Blaiseovou teóriou. "Ale to stale nevysvetľuje prečo bol posadnutý."

Blaise sa na neho uprene pozrel. "Vysvetli," povedal so záujmom.

"No, možno ten duch ovládol Quirrella pretože bol zabitý na pozemku školy. Alebo dokonca niekým zo školy a teraz ten duch chce odplatu."

Blaise zamyslene prikývol nad Harryho teóriou. "To dáva zmysel. Aspoň to vysvetľuje toho trola."

"Ako to?" spýtala sa Daphne.

Harry sa na ňu usmial. "Vyzerá to tak, že Quirrell toho trola naozal vpustil dnu. Ak toho ducha naozaj zabil niekto z hradu, potom chce ten duch odplatu a toho trola pomocou Quirrella vpustil ako nejaký symbol alebo čo."

Draco pokrútil hlavou. "Myslím, že máš iba čiastočne pravdu. Aj keby toho trola vpustil dnu on….ako veľmi je pravdepodobné, že by ten, kto ho zabil narazil na toho trola? Zvlášť, keď bol ten trol vpustený počas večere, " zamyslel sa blonďatý chlapec a otočil na na Blaisa, ktorý sa silno mračil. Harry vyzeral zmätene. "Čože? Čo si si práve uvedomil?"

"Harry! Ak Quirrell a duch nechali vpustiť toho trola, prečo ho vpúšťali počas večere? Zrejme nechceli nikomu ublížiť. Premýšľaj o tom!" vzrušene zvolal Draco a naklonil sa k nemu bližšie. "Kto by vpustil trola do hradu ako pomstu práve počas večere? Veď každý vie, že všetci budú vo Veľkej Sieni. Trol nebol vpustený na to, aby ubížil. Bolo to len rozptýlenie."

Daphne san a svojich piateľov s úžasom pozrela. "To znamená, že nikto chcel rozptýliť učiteľov a nechcel, aby sa študenti zranili. Tak si ten niekto vybral chvíľu, keď sú všetci študenti pokope, aby sa nikomu neublížilo. Quirrell vravel, že troll sa nachádza v hradnej veži a tá je od Veľkej Siene naozaj dobre ďaleko," povedala tichým hlasom.

"Správne," prikývol Blaise, no Daphne zdvihla ruku na znamenie, že ešte neskončila.

"Takže riaditeľ…namiesto toho, aby povedal všetkým nech zostanú vo Veľkej Sieni aby mohli byť spolu a v bezpečí, radšej ich po fakultách a bez učiteľov rozdelí a pošle do svojich klubovní. Teda…čím ďalej tým viac si myslím, že je to úplný tupec."

"Možno...viem, že to znie hrozne…" ozvala sa Pansy, "možno Dumbledore vedel, že Quirrell vpustil toho trola a poslal študentov von z Veľkej Siene ako formu svojho vlastného rozptýlenia. Možno si uvedomil, že keď pošle študentov nechránených preč, Quirrell nebude mať čas urobiť to čo chce, pretože bude musieť dávať pozor na to, aby sa študentom niečo nestalo."

Harry sa s obdivom pozrel na Pansy. Kto by s pomyslel, že môže byť taka bystrá?

"Máš pravdu. Čo znamená…čokoľvek chce Quirrell a ten duch spraviť, nemá to nič spoločné so študentmi. Ale aj tak to stale nedáva žiadny zmysel…"

Daphne sa zamyslene poškrabala na hlave. Jej tvár sa zrazu rozjasnila. "Možno sa ten duch chcel pomstiť učiteľovi. Tým, že vypustil trola chcel zrejme nikam nalákať učiteľov a niečo im spraviť. Študenti by boli v bezpečí a on by dostal to, čo chce," logicky uvažovalo dievča.

"Ale nemohol počítať s tým, že Dumbledore pošle študentov preč," zamyslel sa Draco.

Blaise sa pohodlnejšie usadil na kresle a pozrel sa na Daphne. "Taktiež nemohol počítať s tým, že sa humusáčka dostane do bezprostrednej blízkosti trola. Čo keď to nebola náhoda, že sa humusáčka dostala k trolovi…"

Daphne bola viditeľne napätá a tak sa pevnejšie chytila operadla a tvrdo povedala chlapcovi: "Je to len Weasleyho chyba, že sa humusáčka dostala k tomu trolovi. To on si z nej robil žarty a tá citlivka potom strávila celý deň s plačom na záchodoch," roztraseným hlasom oznámilo dievča.

Blaise sa na ňu pozrel s prižmúrenými očami a ona mu pohľad nervózne opätovala. Ale potom sa Draco zasmial a bolo po všetkom.

"Hej. Ak ma Weasley aspoň nejaké kvality, určite je to táto," povedal a schuti sa zasmial. Pansy prikývla a dodala: "Skoda, že je teraz v kóme. Veľmi dobre sa z nej robili žarty." Takmer celá skupina zborovo prikývla.

Harry bol však iného názoru. "Nemala však žiadnych priateľov. Myslím…k tomu všetkému je ešte aj muklorodená…človek by tipoval, že aspoň ostatní muklorodení sa s ňou budú baviť, " povedal tichým hlasom a zadíval sa na svoje topánky.

Daphne sa na neho zamračila a naklonila sa k nemu.

"Tak je zrejme niečo zlé v nej. Nič je nebráni v tom, aby sa priatelila s ostatnými ako sú ona. Je stale sama, zahrabaná v knihách a ak ju niekto požiada o pomoc, jednoducho ho odmietne."

Pansy rýchlo prikývla a dodala: "Dokonca som počula, že keď sa jej jeden Chrabromilčan spýtal, či by mu pomohla s nejakým kúzlom, povedala mu, že keď to vie spraviť ona, mal by to vedieť aj on a neplýtvať jej časom!"

Daphne sa ticho zasmiala a pokračovala: "Navyše by ma zaujímalo, čo robí, keď nie je zahrabaná v knihách.

Harryho oči sa rozšírili hneď ako Daphne dopovedala svoju vetu. Vyskočil z kresla a vybehol po schodoch. Zastal pred izbami, otočil sa na svojich zmätených priateľov a ukázal, aby ho nasledovali. Jeho priateľia si rýchlo zobrali svoje veci a aj oni vybehli hore. Nasledovali ho do jeho izby a uvideli ho hrabať sa v kufri. Vytiahol Hermionin denník a preklínal, že naň zabudol.

"Ok, pozrite sa na toto," povedal Harry hneď ako Draco zatvoril dvere na izbe. Sadol si na posteľ a ukázal na denník. "Zatiaľ som ho nečítal," dodal.

Daphne a ostatní sa na neho šokovane a ohromene pozreli.

"Ako sis a k nemu dostal?" spýtal sa prekvapene Draco.

Harry sa uškrnul.

"Našiel som ho v Dumbledoreovej pracovni, hneď vedľa mojej stoličky. Bolo to, akoby tam na mňa čakal."

Blaise sa zamračil. "Prečo tam bol? " Harry sa zamyslene zamračil a odpovedal: "Pochybujem, že by tam vôbec Grangerka bola. Takže to vyzerá, že jej ho Dumbledore musel zobrať, keď sa dostala do kómy."

"To dáva zmysel, ale čo také v ňom mohlo byť, keď sa oň Dumbledore zaujímal ?" spýtala sa Pansy. Daphne sa na ňu usmiala a vzrušene povedala: "Tak to poďme zistiť."

Harry prikývol a chcel otvoriť denník, no nešlo to. Pansy vzrušene vyskočila a rýchlo povedala: "Stavím sa, že je to kúzlo na ochranu osobných údajov. Môžem ho otvoriť." Rýchlo vytiahla svoj prútik a vyslovila nejaké kúzlo, ktoré Harry nepoznal. Kniha zažiarila a následne sa v Harryho rukách poslušne otvorila. Všetci sa zhromaždili okolo Harryho. Ktorý otvoril denník na prvej strane. Písmo bolo napísané veľmi úhľadne.

_Drahý denníček,_

_Dnes som sa poctivo snažila naučiť sa písať s čarodejníckymi brkami. Je to oveľa tažšie ako som si myslela, no snažím sa. Vždy, keď mám nejakú príležitosť, niečo si zapíšem. Preto som si ťa vlastne kúpila. Písanie s brkom mi už ide lepšie, ale stale to nie je ono. Veľmi sa mi páčia rokfortské knihy, aj keď sa mi zdajú veľmi zložité. Na prvý pohľad nič z toho nedáva zmysel. No som pevne odhodlaná pochopiť zmysel mágie a jej logiku._

Následne prečítali ešte pár prvých stránok. Tie však obsahovali len jej názory na mágiu predtým, ako prišla na Rokfort.

_Snažila som sa pochopiť princípy mágie a to, ako vlastne funguje čarodejnícky svet. _

Pansy sa už pomaly začínala nudiť, pretože jej to prišlo nudné. Naopak, Harrymu to prišlo veľmi zaujímavé. Aj on totiž žil od malička v muklovskom svete a tak sa rozhodne vedel stotožniť s niektorými Hermioninými myšlienkami. Prebehol text očami a zaujal ho jeden článok s jeho menom.

"Draco? Kto je to Lord Black? " spýtal sa Harry. Draco bol jeho otázkou dosť prekvapený.

"Kde si to našiel?" spýtal sa blonďatý chlapec so záujmom.

"Aha. Píše sa tu: Vyzerá to tak, že Lord Black je krstným otcom chlapca, ktorý prežil alias Harryho Pottera. To znamená, že Harry Potter má významné miesto v snemovni Lordov, keďže jeho otec je tiež Lord Potter. Draco vyvalil oči. _Tá humusáčka je chytrá. _Poškriabal si bradu a odpovedal.

"Uhm…Lord Black je Sirius Black. Je to moja rodina. Moja mama je jeho sesternica, takže ona je tiež Blacková. To on…uhm…" zasekol sa Draco.

"Čo on, Draco?" vyzval ho netrpezlivo Harry.

"No, hovorí sa, že to on prezredil Voldemortovi, kde sa tvoji rodičia nachádzajú," dokončil ticho Draco.

Harry sa zamračil a pozrel sa nechápavo na Draca.

"Čo myslíš tým, kde sa nachádzajú?" spýtal sa.

Daphne schmatla jeho ruku a pozrela na na ňu.

"Každý pozná ten príbeh, Harry. Z nejakého dôvodu chcel Temný Pán zabiť celú tvoju rodinu a tak sa rozhodli, že sa skrýjú pomocou jedného kúzla. Bolo to Fideliovo zaklínadlo. Už sme sa o ňom učili. Zatiaľ chápeš?" Harry prikývol a ona pokračovala.

"Príbeh hovorí, že vaši rodičia si zvolili za strážcu tajomstva Siriusa Blacka. Ale on to vraj ich polohu oznámil Temnému Pánovi. Čoskoro ho vraj chytili v nejakej muklovskej ulici a bol poslaný do Azkabanu."

Harry bol veľmi prekvapený z toho, čo sa dozvedel. Pocítil k tomu Siriusovi Blackovi zradu a hnev. K svojmu krstnému otcovi, teda aspoň podľa Grangerovej, ktorý zradil jeho rodičov. Ale cítil, že niečo tu nesedelo. Akoby sa mu na povrch mysle drala nejaká spomienka.

"Stále vravíte to že "podľa príbehu". Myslíte si snáď niečo iné?"

Draco sa nepríjemne ošil, no odpovedal: "Nikdy nebol na súdnom pojednávaní. Aj napriek tomu, že bolo všeobecne známe, že zradil Voldemorta a pridal sa k Dumbledoreovi, nikdy nebol oficiálne súdený. Podľa protokolu by mal byť úplne každý súdený, no Sirius Black je z nejakého dôvodu výnimkou. Žiadny súd, jednoducho mu zlomili prútik a podľa mojej matky je v cele prísneho stráženia bez možnosti návštev."

"Takže je možné, že je nevinný?" spýtal sa ticho Harry

"Nechcem ti dávať falošné nádeje, Harry," úprimne hovoril Draco, "no moja matka vraví, že je to možné. No a ak by niekto mal vedieť, že Sirius Black je prívržencom Temného Pána, rozhodne by to bola moja rodina," dokončil Draco šeptom a pozrel sa na zem.

Harry zamyslene povedal: "Zaujímalo by ma, či s tým môžem niečo robiť.Konieckoncov, zradil našu rodinu a možno by ma za ním predsa len pustili. Alebo nech mi proste ukážu dôkaz o jeho vine. To by mohlo vyjsť, nie?" spýtal sa s nádejou Harry.

Draco prižmúril oči a zamyslel sa.

"To je dobra pripomienka. Skúsim napísať otcovi, či by s tým nemohol niečo urobiť."

"Vďaka," odpovedal Harry s malým úsmevom.

"Tak, čo je to snemovňa Lordov?" položil Harry svoju ďalšiu otázku.

"Mal by som sa obávať kvoli tomu, že tam mám dve významné miesta?" doplnil svoju otázku.

Blaise sa zamyslel a vzal si do rúk denník.

"Podme sa pozrieť, či nám má slečna Muklorodená čo povedať. Ah! Tu je to," povedal a naklonil denník bližšie k Harrymu.

"Pozri. Tu dole to napísala. Ak sa nemýlim, sú to rodiny, ktoré majú v spoločnosti vysoké postavenie. Je to v jednej knihe ktorú som nedávno čítala. Volala sa Úvod do vlády a bolo to na strane 345. Sú v nej aj mená všetkých rodín, ktoré sú v tej snemovni. A podľa všetkého sú tie miesta dedičné," dokončil Blaise svoje rozprávanie.

"Nemyslím si, že táto kniha bude v knižnici," zamyslel sa Draco.

Pansy sa uškrnula a povedala: "Samozrejme, že nie. Dumbledore má v knižnici len tie veci, ktoré ho a jeho prívržencov vykresľujú v tom najlepšom svelte. Aspoň podľa môjho strýka."

Harry si povzdychol.

"Čím viac vecí sa o ňom dozvedám, tým menej ho mám rád," povedal.

Blaise sa vyorane pozeral na denník.

"Ak ste ho doteraz nemali radi, tak po tomto ho budete nenávidieť," povedal a ukázal na denník.

"Zistila som, že vzhľadom na to, že Harry Potter je maloletý, profesor Dumbledore sa rozhodol, že sa stane jeho čarodejníckym opatrovníkom. Prečo, to som zatiaľ nezistila, ale snažím sa na to prísť," prečítal článok nahlas Harry a na pár sekúnd všetci zamrzli.

"Čože?" ozval sa ako prvý Draco. Na nič nečakal a vybehol z izby.

"Pôjdem pre neho," ponúkla sa Daphne a aj ona vybehla z izby.

"Čo je to čarodejnícky opatrovník?" spýtal sa potichu bledý Harry.

"Magický opatrovník je nahradzuje tvojich rodičov. Majú nad tebou úplnú kontrolu. To najhoršie je to, že ak je riaditeľ naozaj tvoj opatrovník, môže kontrolovať s kým sa priatelíš, rozprávaš alebo čo práve robíš. Navyše môže riadiť aj tvoje financie," odpovedal mu ešte stále zarazený Blaise.

Harrymu sa rozšírili oči: "V žiadnom prípade.Žil som v muklovskom svete jedenásť rokov s príbuznými, ktorí sa ku mne správali ako k handre. Kde bol Dumbledore vtedy?" Vyskočil z kresla a denník dopadol s buchotom na zem.

"Za nič na svete nedovolím nejakému starému páprdovi aby bol mojím opatrovníkom. Nikdy." Harry bol taký nahnevaný, že okolo neho začala prúdiť silná mágia.

"V žiadnom prípade. Musí tam byť niečo, čo môžme urobiť. Odmietam veriť, že Albus Dumbledore je môj opatrovník. A ubezpečujem ťa, že nájdem spôsob, ako ho zbaviť toho, aby bol mojím opatrovníkom…"

"Obávam sa, že to nebude ľahká úloha, pán Potter," ozval sa niekto odo dverí. Blaise, Pansy a Harry sa rýchlo otočili na muža stojaceho na prahu izby. Ako mohli byť takí slepí a nevšimnúť si ho? _Tak a teraz som v riadnej kaši, __p_omyslel si Harry a nervózne prehltol.


End file.
